The New Santana Lopez
by BabyGleeFan11
Summary: Santana never thought this would happen to her in high school. Now she has to depend on her boyfriend and his family. She has a friend to help her when time goes wrong. Santana's pregnant and needs a lot of help to raise the baby. Pucktana, Faberry, and many more. Pezberry friendship. May include small Kurtbastian later on in the chapters for their fans!
1. Pregnancy Test

Hey, guys! This is my new story called ''The New Santana Lopez``. It's about…well you have to read to find out. It not just Santana, it's the whole New Directions but Santana's the main character. Vote on my poll on who Unique should date.

Summary: Santana never thought this would happen to her in high school. Now she has to depend on her boyfriend and his family.

Pairings: Puck/Santana. Blaine/Kurt, Quinn/Rachel, Sam/Mercedes/Finn love triangle and many more including a surprise pairing with Unique (Wade).

Santana wasn't a terrible girl. She was hot and popular and head cheerleader. Her boyfriend is a jock but EVERYBODY wants to join the San Train. She has everything. She was the most popular junior in school. Matter fact she was at the top of the social pyramid. Her boyfriend, Puck, is a senior and is going to college in L.A. after school.

Santana was currently at her locker fixing her hair when her two best friends come up to her. They were Quinn and Brittany. Quinn was an old cheerleader but now she's turned the punk side with blonde hair with pink strips. She also just wears skinny jeans or shorts with a cute shirt and jacket.

Brittany, however, was on the cheerios. Her and Santana hang out a lot and have kissed multiple times before Santana got on a steady relationship with Puck.

''Hey San`` Quinn greets Santana. ''Hey Sanni`` Brittany exclaimed. She had been calling Santana Sanni since 7th grade.

Santana noticed something far from her in the hallway. It was a plaid skirt, a kitty cat shirt with a blue sweater. It was Rachel Berry, Quinn's girlfriend of 1 month. Santana knew her best friend was a lesbian and has dated Mercedes, Brittany, Tina, Sugar and Unique. Now it was Rachel's turn. Quinn seems very serious with her and Rachel's relationship. Santana didn't believe her.

Rachel came and gave Quinn a kiss. Brittany made a look of ewwww. Santana giggled. The four just started talking. '' So Rachel where are you going for college`` Brittany asked Rachel. ''Kurt and I were thinking of going to NYADA but I'm only a junior. Kurt's going this year and I'm going next year`` Rachel tells Brittany. Quinn smiles as she wraps an arm around Rachel's waist. ''I cannot believe that me, Kurt, Puck, Mercedes, Finn, Mike, Brittany, Unique and Joe are graduating this year`` Quinn says. Rachel nods. Santana could tell she didn't want Quinn to leave.

''Yeah! It's going to be so cool! I'm going to L.A. with Puck and Finn so they could help my dancing career`` Brittany says.

Santana smiled at her friend. '' So Quinn what do you think you want to major and minor in`` she asks Quinn.

''Don't know yet, San`` Quinn honestly tells Santana. The lunch bell rings signaling it was time for lunch. The 4 went to lunch. They were serving tater tots, pizza, celery, and many more. The 4 instantly saw Mercedes at the tater tot section with Kurt and Blaine talking and kissing behind her.

Puck just got out of Math and was currently texting Shelby on what time he, Santana, Quinn and Rachel will be there to see Beth. He went to the lunch room and saw his girlfriend talking to her friends, giggling. He was going to go speak to her when he was distracted on Finn talking to Aretha. Why was he talking to her?

''Mercedes, please`` Finn begged.

''No Finn, I'm dating Sam right now`` Mercedes tells Finn. ''We can't date`` she tells him and walks away from him. Finn looks at her sadly. She goes to sit at the table occupied by Kurt, Sam, Blaine, Tina, Artie and Mike and now Mercedes. She instantly started a conversation with everyone at the table.

Puck walks up to his friend with a plate. ''What was that about`` he asks Finn. ''Making a move on Mercedes. It didn't work`` he tells Puck. ''I can tell`` Puck says. He and Finn looked for something to eat.

Meanwhile, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel were currently talking about their life and popularity. ''So Rachel, what made you accept Quinn's date`` Brittany asks Rachel. ''Well, Brittany to answer your question, I've had a crush on her ever since 9th grade. I was very excited when she asked me out`` Rachel tells her. Brittany nods. She was still mad her and Quinn broke up. Quinn sees Santana smile at something and gets up and walks away. Quinn and Rachel watch her while Brittany searches for pictures of unicorns on Quinn's phone.

Santana walks all the way to the jock's table. When some of the jocks see her, they whistle and growl. Puck turns around to see Santana in her Cheerios uniform. He smiles at her and she licks her glossy lips, seductively. The boys whistle and growl louder. Santana sits down on Puck's lap. ''Tonight, my house, you and me, 7:30`` she says and walks away swaying her hips hard as she walks. Puck stares at her and so do the jocks. Santana makes her way to her friends.

''What was that`` Rachel asks Santana. Santana stares at her.

''It's called making a move, Berry. Ever heard of it`` Santana asks Rachel. Quinn stares at Santana and she stares back. The bell for the next period rings. The 4 friends left to go to their classes. Quinn had Science. Brittany had History. Santana and Rachel walked to English together.

When Santana and Rachel get to English, they are stopped by Tina, going to her Math class. ''Girls, we are having an important Glee Club meeting right after school in the auditorium`` Tina tells them. Santana and Rachel nod and sit together at the front of the class. Their teacher, Ms. Ragusa, came in and said that they were having a Grammar test. The class groaned except for Rachel, who smiled, showing her white teeth, and clapped.

The class laughed at her. Santana stopped Rachel from clapping and talked to her real low.

''Rachel, what are you doing`` Santana asks her.

''Cheering because we are having a Grammar test. I love Grammar`` Rachel says. Santana rolled her eyes.

''Santana, why don't you pass out the tests`` Ms. Ragusa tells her more than asking her. Santana rolled her eyes and got the tests and started passing them out. She gives her and Rachel one. She stops at Puck blows him a kiss and gives him a test. She starts passing the rest out. When she's done, she sits at her desk and starts her test.

The class finished in the whole period. Ms. Ragusa told them they will get their tests in a couple of weeks when she grades them all. They didn't have any homework, either. Rachel and Santana had 2 classes in a row together. It was English then Science. On their way to Science they see Brittany walking into Math class and Quinn in Biology.

''I cannot believe Quinn's graduating this year`` Rachel says, sadly.

''I know. Puck's graduating, too. It's gonna be hard`` Santana said. The two then went to Science class.

That night, Santana and Puck laid holding eachother in their arms. They just had 3 hours of making a whoopee.

_4 weeks later_

Santana and Rachel were currently sitting at the Lima Bean having a serious discussion.

''Santana, I know what you mean but we cannot just drop out of high school to follow Quinn and Noah`` Rachel says before sipping some of her coffee.

''Okay. Well, what are we gonn-`` Santana was interrupted by running to the bathroom throwing up. Rachel followed close behind. She saw Santana head down in the toilet throwing up.

''Santana, you have been throwing up for the last 5 weeks. Maybe you should take a pregnancy test. Here`` Rachel says taking a bag of pregnancy tests out of her purse. Santana stared at her.

''Why do you carry a bag of pregnancy tests in your purse`` Santana asks her. ''You know you can't get pregnant by Quinn because she doesn't have a dick``.

Rachel stared at her. ''Just take the tests`` Rachel yell throwing Santana the bag.

20 minutes later, 20 pregnancy tests laid on the sink. ''Ready`` Rachel asks Santana to only get a nod in response. First one. Pregnant. Second one. Pregnant. They were all positive. Santana was pregnant!

Santana broke down crying. ''I cannot believe that I'm pregnant. What am I gonna do`` Santana asks Rachel.

Rachel hugs Santana. ''I don't know`` she says softly and calmly.

Kurt was currently lying down on his bed while he talked to Blaine.

''I'm just saying I just don't want you to hang out around Sam too much`` Kurt says to Blaine. Blaine rolls his eyes. ''Come on, Kurt. I'm not gonna cheat on you with Sam. He's dating Mercedes and she's tough`` Blaine says taking a sip of his Pepsi.

Kurt looks at him with sad eyes as Blaine continues to talk. Would he really cheat on me with Sam? Kurt thought.


	2. Telling The Parents

This is the second chapter of The New Santana Lopez. This is a Pezberry friendship w/ Pucktana and Faberry.

Santana, Rachel and Puck sat in English class waiting on their English tests from a month ago. Santana and Rachel are the only people who know that Santana's pregnant. They haven't told Puck or anybody else.

Ms. Ragusa started passing out the test. Puck got a D. Karofsky got a 50. Ms. Ragusa said that only 2 people passed the test. She got to Santana and Rachel. ''Girls, you two are the only people who passed. Rachel you got a 100. Santana you got a 100, too`` Ms. Ragusa says to the girls when she gives them their test. Rachel and Santana look at their test shocked but happy and proud.

Santana and Rachel went to the doctor when it was their free period. They were seeing if the baby was okay. ''You okay, Santana``. Santana looked at her friend. ''Yea, I'm just scared on what Puck and my parents will say`` Santana answers Rachel's question. ''I'm sure your parents and Noah will understand`` Rachel says. Santana shook her head no.

''My parents once kicked my brother out for getting a D and now they don't even talk to eachother. Imagine what they'll do to me. And I don't even want this baby. Did you see how devastated Puck was when Quinn gave up Beth`` Santana asks Rachel with tears coming out of her eyes. Rachel had tears too.

''Santana, Puck and Quinn will always love Beth and so will I. She's my sister. I'm sure Puck will be okay`` Rachel says. Santana just cries and runs out. That's when the doctor came out. ''Santana Lopez`` he says. ''Umm… we have to reschedule`` Rachel says before running out.

''Wait! Who are you`` the doctor yells out. Rachel was already gone.

Mercedes and Tina walked around the mall. ''So you're telling me Finn wants to date you but you're dating Sam`` Tina asks Mercedes. It was more a statement than a question.

Mercedes nodded. The two walk around the mall until they see a huge stage with a crowd. ''Who's singing`` Tina asks. ''There's a big stage in a mall in Ohio and that's the first thing you ask`` Mercedes says and asks. Tina shrugged. All of a sudden they see Santana, Quinn and Brittany at microphones. Artie at a guitar and Puck at a guitar too. They then see Finn come on to the microphone. ''I'm Finn Hudson and I have a crush on the one and only Mercedes Jones`` he says. Tina and Mercedes' jaws drop. Sam is by them and wants to beat the crap out of Finn. ''I will be singing with Santana Lopez with Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce backing us up`` he says. ''We're singing 365 days`` Finn says.

_(Finn)_

_Monday_

_We'll baby I fell for you_

_Tuesday_

_I wrote you this song_

_(Santana and Finn)_

_Wednesday_

_I wait outside your door_

_Even though I know it's wrong_

_(Santana with Quinn and Brittany)_

_7 days a week_

_Every hour of the month_

_Gotta let you know _

_Where my heart is coming from_

_(Santana and Finn with Brittany and Quinn)_

_I shouldn't feel this way_

_But I gotta say_

_Baby I gotta let you know_

_I will try everything_

_To make you come closer to me_

_Baby 'til you believe_

By this point Quinn and Brittany are dancing and Santana is giggling and dancing by Puck. Finn is looking straight at Mercedes.

_(Santana)_

_You're the one I can't lose_

_(Santana and Finn)_

_I'll try 365 days_

_365 ways to get to you_

_To get to you, you, you, you baby oh_

_(Finn with Brittany and Quinn)_

_Every second, every tick-tick of the clock_

_(Santana: Every second)_

_I want you all to myself_

_(Santana: All to myself)_

_(Santana and Finn with Quinn and Brittany)_

_Every second, every tick-tick of the clock_

_I just can't help myself (Santana: Yeah)_

_(Santana with Quinn, Brittany and Finn)_

_Feeling kinda guilty_

_(Finn with Quinn)_

_But girl I can't stop_

Quinn smiled at Rachel, who was in the crowd. Rachel smiled back.

_(Santana with Brittany)_

_I don't want nobody else_

_(Santana and Finn)_

_No one else, no one eh-eh-eh else_

_(Finn with Brittany and Quinn)_

_I will try everything (Santana: Every)_

_To make you come closer to me (Santana: Closer to me)_

_I'll try 365 days (Santana: 300)_

_365 ways to get to you (Santana: Ooooh)_

The crowd clapped except for Mercedes and Sam. Tina had to admit it was pretty good. Mercedes ran away crying. Why would he do that to her?

_1 week later_

Quinn and Rachel were currently walking in a park holding hands. ''So what's up`` Quinn asks Rachel. ''Nothing, just can't wait until Sectionals`` she says. ''Me either`` Quinn agrees. Rachel stared at Quinn. She had to ask her. '' Quinn, you've been hanging out with Tina and Artie a lot. Do you want to tell me something`` she asks her girlfriend. Quinn looked at her. ''Yea, I do. Umm…I know we've been dating for only 2 months now by I feel connected to you so much more than the other girls excluding Santana and Brittany. So I have to ask you this question, Rachel`` Quinn says. She gets down on one knee. '' Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me`` Quinn asks Rachel.

Rachel stares down at Quinn with tears. ''Yes, Quinn, I'll marry you`` Rachel says through tears and sobs.

Quinn, letting out a few tears, stands up and puts the ring on Rachel's finger. Rachel jumps into Quinn's arms and they hug.

Santana called Puck and told him to come over her to her house. He arrived there at 5:30.

The couple was currently sitting on Santana's bed. Well, Santana was siting. Puck was lying down. ''So whatcha wanna talk about`` Puck asks Santana. '' Well, you remember when Quinn was pregnant with Beth`` she asks Puck. He nods. ''Well, you always wanted a baby. When Quinn gave up Beth, you were devastated. Well, how would you fell about having another baby you could keep`` Santana asks Puck, smiling. Puck stares at Santana. ''You mean…` he started. Santana nodded, smiling. Puck picks her up and spun her around, kissing her.

''I can't believe that were going to have a baby. How many weeks are you`` Puck asks Santana.

''About 6 or 7`` she answers. ''Who else knows`` He asks. ''Just Rachel`` Santana tells Puck. ''I wanna tell my parents today`` she says.

''Okay. Let's go``. They go downstairs in the kitchen where Santana's parents are.

'' Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you`` Santana tells her parents. '' What is it Mija`` her mother, Maribel, asks her.

''I'm-I'm-I'm, well, I'm pre-pregnant`` Santana says looking down. Her parents were furious. ''You abomination`` Mr. Lopez yells at Santana. ''How could you get pregnant at 17? You're only a child`` Maribel tells her daughter.

Santana starts to cry. ''I'm sorry`` she says. ''Sorry is not going to help`` Maribel says, angrily. Mr. Lopez and Maribel look at Puck. ''You did this to our baby`` Maribel screams. ''I'm so-`` Puck got interrupted. ''You got a 17 year-old pregnant and all you can say is sorry. That's not going to help because she's already pregnant. You don't even love her or that baby`` Mr. Lopez is in Puck's face now.

Puck's furious.

''I do love her and that baby`` he says.

Mr. Lopez turns to Santana. ''Get out`` he says.

Santana lets out more tears. ''But Papa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen``.

''I don't care. Just get out``.

Santana runs upstairs with Puck behind her. They pack up all Santana's things and leave. Puck drives hem to his house. When they arrive, Puck gets all Santana's things and puts them in his room. Santana sits on his bed looking at him. He sees her staring at him and hugs her. ''It's gonna be okay`` he says in her ear. She nods. She falls asleep. Puck's arms around Santana and Santana snuggled in his arms.

''How am I going to tell my mom`` Puck asks himself.


	3. I'm Sorry, Santana

New chapter! This is a 2-parter. I included 4 songs in the 2-parters. You have Call Me Maybe and Take a Hint, and Run the World (Girls) and Blame It (On the Alcohol). This chapter's storylines are Santana and Puck telling Puck's mom Santana's pregnant, Rachel and Quinn announcing their engagement and more including Quinntana scenes and a Klaine scene. If you want have any storylines write a review or PM me. Thanks! Enjoy! P.S. Naomi is a young 8-year old Miley Cyrus with ponytails. Also, gay marriages are legal in this.

Santana woke up in Puck's arm. It was Tuesday. Puck was watching her sleep. ''Hey beautiful`` he greeted Santana. ''Hey`` she kissed him on his lips. ''Should we tell anybody`` Santana asks Puck after 10 minutes. ''Let's start with my mom`` he says. The two walk downstairs to see Puck's mom and sister eating and watching TV. ''Good morning, Noah, good morning…Santana`` Hannah says to her son and his girlfriend.

''Santana`` Puck's little sister, Naomi, ran to Santana hugging her. ''Hey Naomi`` Santana says, hugging her back.

''What are you doing here, sweetie`` Hannah says as she kisses Santana's cheek. ''Well, my parents kicked me out last night and Puck took me here`` Santana explains. ''Why'd they kick you out`` Hannah asks Santana, worried. ''Umm…Puck`` Santana looks to her boyfriend for support. ''Mom, Santana's pregnant and her father kicked her out`` Puck tells his mom.

Hannah looks at Santana. ''Sweetie, I'm so sorry for them kicking you out. You and my grandchild are welcome to stay here. You are keeping it right`` she asks Santana. Santana nods, smiling.

''Well, that's good. You three should get ready for school. Its 7:00`` Hannah says. Santana, Puck and Naomi run up the stairs to get ready.

Puck wears his Leatherman jacket, white shirt with black pants and black and white high tops. Santana wears a black tank top attached to a pink skirt and a black strap with black and white flats. She also wears a white headband. Naomi wears a white shirt with a black skirt and white leggings. She rocks it with black low top black sneakers. Puck and Santana drop Naomi off and drive to school.

Santana instantly sees Quinn and runs up to her. ''Hey Quinnie-Bear`` Santana says. ''Hey San, you're in a happy mood`` she says. ''Yeah, I know. Where's Rachel`` Santana asks as her and Quinn walk up to her locker. ''In the bathroom`` Quinn answers Santana. Quinn looks Santana up and down. ''What happened to your Cheerios uniform`` Quinn asks. ''I'm quitting the Cheerios right now`` Santana grabs Quinn's hand. ''Let's go`` .The two walk to Sue's office.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom Rachel was currently fixing her hair when Rachel's enemy Harmony walks in the bathroom. ''Hey bitch`` Harmony greets Rachel, insulting her. ''Look Harmony, I don't want to start anything with you so could you please just leave me alone`` Rachel says, no taking her eyes off the mirror. Harmony pushes Rachel. ''Why should I? `` Rachel looks at Harmony as she steps closer to her. ''What are you doing`` Rachel asks as Harmony comes closer. Harmony stops when she gets a text. She looks at it and groans. She stares at Rachel. ''You got lucky`` she says as she walks out. Rachel takes a deep breath.

Finn and Puck were in the locker room talking. ''So your worst date was your 10th date with Rachel`` Puck states more than asks. Finn nods. ''She took me to an opera`` Finn says. Puck laughs. ''That most have been horrible. Santana takes me to the wildest places for dates. Once, when I was 17 and she was 16, she took me to a teen dance club where she got on stage and performed a striped down performance of Beyoncé's Dance for You for me`` Puck says, smirking and getting hard at the memory. Finn stares. ''That must have been sexy`` he says. Puck nods. ''It was``

The two left the locker room and went to their lockers to get their books for class.

Santana and Quinn sat in Sue's office talking to her as she rocked her baby, Robin, to sleep. ''What's up Boobs McGee and the Younger Me`` Sue asks them as she puts Robin in her cradle. ''I'm quitting the Cheerios`` she says. ''Why`` Sue asks. ''Because I can and I want too`` Santana says. ''Boobs McGee, you cannot do this to me. ``

''Yes I can. Let's go Quinn`` Santana says. She and Quinn walk out of Sue's office and to class.

In Glee club, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Unique, Blaine and Tina perform Call Me Maybe.

_(Unique)_

_I threw a wish in a well_

_Don't ask me _

_I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell and now you're in my way_

_(Blaine)_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But it's in my way_

_(Tina and Rachel)_

_Your stare was holdin'_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_(Brittany)_

_Hey,_

_I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_(Santana)_

_It's hard to look right_

_At you baby but here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_(Unique and Blaine)_

_Hey!_

_I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_(Santana, Rachel, Brittany and Tina)_

_And all the other boys_

_Try to chase me_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_(Blaine and Brittany)_

_You took your time with the call_

_I took no time with the fall you left me nothing at all_

_But still you're in my way_

_(Santana)_

_I beg and borrow and steal_

_Had foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it_

_But it's in my way_

_(Tina and Rachel)_

_Your stare was holdin'_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_(Brittany)_

_Hey,_

_I just met you (Santana: Ooh yeah!) and this is crazy (Santana: Crazy!)_

_But here's my number so call me maybe (Santana: Call me yeah!)_

_(Santana)_

_It's hard to look right_

_(Tina and Rachel)_

_At you baby (Santana: Baby!) but here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_(Unique and Blaine)_

_Hey! (Santana: Ooooh)_

_I just met you and this is crazy (Santana: Cray-crazy)_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_(Santana, Tina, Rachel and Brittany)_

_And all the other boys (Rachel: Oh)_

_Try to chase me_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

The club went wild for the performance. Santana, Tina and Brittany sat down while Rachel stood there and Quinn came up with her. ''Ladies and Gentlemen, Quinn and I have an announcement`` Rachel says. Quinn smiles at Rachel. The club falls silent.

Quinn stares at Rachel. ''Rachel and I are getting married`` Quinn says, smiling.

The club looks shocked. Brittany then stands up and claps. ''Yay, Quinn and Rachel! Team… Quinn and Rachel! ``

Rachel looks at the group. ''Aren't you guys happy`` Rachel asks them. Santana stands up. ''Yea, we are Rachel but you guys have been together for only 2 months. That's way too early to get married`` Santana says. Rachel stares at Santana like she's crazy. ''Why don't you guys support our decision`` Rachel asks Santana and the group except for Quinn.

Brittany jumps to Santana's side. '' I do but it is too early. Maybe when you guys have been dating for at least 5 months`` Brittany says. Santana nods in agreement. ''Well guys, we'll deal with this later. Right now we will start our assignment. Santana, Brittany and the girls, why don't you guys do Take a Hint`` Will says.

_(Girls)_

_La, la, la…_

_(Brittany)_

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_

_I can always see 'em coming_

_From the left and from the right_

_(Santana)_

_I don't wanna be a priss_

_I'm just trying to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the –_

_(Brittany)_

_Ask me for my number_

_Yea, you put me on the spot_

_(Santana)_

_You think that we should hook-up _

_But I think that we should not_

_(Brittany with Santana)_

_You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth_

_(Santana with Brittany)_

_And that is when_

_It started going south, oh!_

_(Santana and Brittany with the Girls)_

_Get your hands off my hips_

'_Fore I punch you in your lips_

_Stop you're staring at my, hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No_

_You can't by me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint (Girls: La, la, la…)_

_T-take a hint, take a hint (Girls: La, la, la...)_

_(Santana)_

_I guess you still don't get it_

_So let's take it from the top_

_(Brittany)_

_You asked me what my sign is_

_And I told you it was stop!_

_(Santana)_

_And if I had a dime _

_For every name that you just dropped_

_(Santana and Brittany with the Girls)_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht, oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips_

'_Fore I punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my, hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No_

_You can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint (Girls: La, la, la…)_

_T-Take a hint, take a hint (Girls: La, la, la…)_

_(Brittany)_

_What about ''no`` don't you get?_

_(Santana)_

_So go and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested_

_(Brittany)_

_It's about time that you're leaving_

_(Santana)_

_I'm gonna count to three and_

_Open my eyes and_

_(Santana and Brittany)_

_You'll be gone…_

_(Brittany)_

_One_

_(Santana)_

_Get your hands off_

_(Brittany)_

_Two_

_(Santana)_

'_Fore I punch you in the lips_

_(Brittany)_

_Three_

_(Santana)_

_Stop you're staring at my_

_(Brittany)_

_Hey!_

_(Santana)_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_(Santana and Brittany with the girls)_

_I am not your missing link_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_(Santana)_

_Whooooa!_

_(Santana and Brittany with the Girls)_

_Get your hands off my hips_

'_Fore I punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my, hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint (Girls: La, la, la…)_

_T-Take a hint, take a hint (Girls: La, la, la…)_

The girls were great! Brittany and Santana killed their duet together!

Later, Kurt and Blaine were grazing through the mall together. ''Kurt, I can't believe your graduating this year and we won't be together`` Blaine said. ''Well, that's like a couple of months away. Let's just enjoy the present together`` said Kurt as he walked to the food court.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. ''It's gonna hurt later, Kurt``. ''I know but it is okay now`` Kurt said. Blaine looked down. ''Blaine, are you okay? Is there something you want to tell me`` Kurt asks his boyfriend.

''I think that it'll be better to hurt right now then later`` Blaine said. Kurt laughed. ''I cannot graduate right now. It's only September`` Kurt laughed. '' I know what month it is, Kurt. I'm saying that if we break up now, it won't hurt as much later`` Blaine said. Kurt looked confused but he understood. ''So you're saying…`` Kurt started. ''Bye Kurt`` Blaine says. He kisses Kurt on the cheek and leaves despite Kurt's protesting.

When Blaine was out of sight, Kurt knew they were over he cried and ran out the way and to home in his car.

Santana and Quinn were currently talking and walking Santana to Puck's car. ''I just don't understand why you two got engaged`` Santana says to Quinn. Quinn rolled her eyes. ''You've told me that before, Santana. Why is everybody so against our decision? `` Santana shrugged.

''Don't know but I'm just taking a shot. They probably just upset that you two are already engaged when you guys have been dating for 2 months. ``

Quinn stared at Santana. ''Santana, we've been best friends since we were babies. Matter of fact, were god sisters and you don't believe in my decision? `` ''Quinn, look I-`` Santana was interrupted. ''No, were god sisters and you have to trust in me. I know what I'm doing`` Quinn says.

''No you fucking don't! You're only 18 and Rachel's only 17. I know you old enough to make your own decisions but you two are too young to get married`` Santana says to her god sister. ''No we are not. `` ''Yes you two are`` Santana says. ''You two better check your selves. `` Quinn stared at her. ''No we don't need to. `` ''Yes you two do. You can't get married at 18 and 17`` Santana says. ''Yea, well you cannot get pregnant at 17`` Quinn says, angrily. Santana stares at her and lets a few tears drop. ''I cannot believe you just said that`` she says crying. ''Santana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. `` ''Yes you did. Just leave me alone`` Santana says.

She sees Puck's car and runs to it. Quinn stares at Santana and lets a few tears drop.

This was very fun to write. I know there wasn't enough Puck or Rachel but in the next part there will be. This was mostly Quinntana with a small Klaine scene. Next chapter will have Pezberry, Faberry, Pucktana, Klaine, Fincedes and Quinntana with a little Emma and Will. I try to include Brittany and Tina. There's a special character too.


	4. I'm Sorry, Santana Part 2

This is the second part of The New Santana Lopez. This includes Pucktana scenes and a Pezberry minor scene that will have an impact on the next few chapters. I included Puckleberry friendship, too but it's in the next chapter. Minors are Quinntana, Fincedes and Faberry. Main Character this chapter: Santana!

Santana was currently in Puck's car waiting for him. They were going to the baby's 10 week-appointment. Santana was still keeping her pregnancy on the down-low. Now Brittany and Quinn knew now. Santana and Quinn were still arguing. All of a sudden, at the corner of her eye, she sees Finn and Mercedes. They were talking so Santana watched them, smirking. All of a sudden, Finn kissed Mercedes. And she didn't pull back! Santana's mouth dropped.

Mercedes knew she was dating Sam but she was caught in the moment. When she realized what she was doing, she pulled away. ''Finn, what were we just doing`` Mercedes asked. Finn stared at her, confused. ''Mercedes, I believe it's called kissing. You and Sam do it in the hallway all the time. I can't believe you didn't know that`` Finn says. ''I know what kissing is, White Boy`` Mercedes says. ''I mean why were we kissing. I am dating Sam not Finn`` Mercedes continues. Finn smirked at her. ''Wanna do it again`` he says flirty. Mercedes slapped him. Santana laughed in the car.

''Finn, you stupid`` Mercedes says to him and she walks to Kurt's Navigator who Kurt's in crying. He and Blaine broke up a week ago.

Santana sat in the car. Puck walked out and got in the car. ''Where've you been`` Santana asks him. Puck pulls the car out of the parking lot. ''Ms. Ragusa's room because she had to talk to me about my report on`` he says. ''What about your report`` Santana asked him. ''She said she graded mine and it wasn't what she was used too``. ''Meaning`` Santana said, lost. ''I got a B+`` Puck says cheering. Santana smiled. ''That's great, baby`` she says and kisses his cheek. We pulled into the doctor. We sat in the waiting room until it was our turn.

Santana lay down while the doctor put gel on her belly. Santana smiled at Puck as she watched him shed a few tears and smile at our baby. ''So, the baby seems to be healthy and seems fine`` the doctor said. ''What is it`` Puck asked. The doctor looked confused. ''Is it a boy or girl`` Santana says. ''Oh, you have to find that out between 18-20 weeks but it may change based on the baby's development. Do you guys want pictures`` the doctor asked the young, teenage couple. ''Umm… about 16`` Santana says. The doctor nodded. ''Alright, that is a lot of ultrasound pictures`` he says as he walks out to get the pictures. Santana and Puck got the pictures 10 minutes later and went home. Everybody in Glee club including Mr. Schue got one. Santana had one. Puck had one and Hannah had one.

Later that night, Santana was lying down looking at the baby's ultrasound pictures while Puck played basketball on his game. Santana smiled at the picture. She was going to have her own baby to raise and play with Puck helping her. She couldn't wait.

The next day, Brittany and Santana were performing. They had to perform with the Troubletones.

_(Santana with the Troubletones)_

_Girls! We run this motha! (Brittany: Yeah!) X4_

_Who run the world? (Brittany: Girls) X4_

_Who run this? (Brittany: Girls) X4_

_Who run the world? (Brittany: Girls) X4_

_(Brittany and Santana with the Troubletones)_

_Some of them men think they freak like we do_

_But no that don't_

_Make your cheques come at they neck_

_Disrespect us no they won't_

_(Brittany)_

_Boy, don't even try to touch this (Santana: Touch this)_

_Boy, this beat is crazy (Santana: Crazy)_

_This is how they made me (Santana: Made me)_

_Houston, Texas_

_(Brittany and Santana)_

_Baby_

_This goes out to all my girls_

_That's in the club rocking the latest_

_Who would buy it for themselves and get more money later_

_I think I need a barber_

_None of these people can fade me_

_I'm so good with this_

_(Santana)_

_I remind you I'm so hood with this_

_(Santana with Brittany and the Troubletones)_

_Boy, I'm just playing_

_Come here, baby_

_Hope you still like me_

_If you play me_

_(Brittany with Santana harmonizing)_

_My persuasion can build a nation_

_Endless power_

_Our love we can devour_

_(Santana)_

_You'll do anything for me_

_Who run the world? (Brittany with the Troubletones: Girls!) _

Their performance was cut short. The boys clap wild because the girls stripped down. The club then practiced their songs for Sectionals. They were doing Crazy by Cee Lo Green (Cymphonique cover), Grenade by Bruno Mars and Turn up the Music by Chris Brown. Sectionals were in 2 weeks and they had to be outstanding.

Later that day, Santana and Rachel were at Rachel's house getting ready for Rachel's Glee Club party. Santana was rubbing her small belly. Rachel looked at her. She then looked down. ''What's up your ass, Berry`` Santana asked Rachel. ''You just look happy when you're pregnant and I want to get pregnant`` Rachel said. ''Just have sex with a boy. It's not that hard. `` ''I wanna get pregnant with Quinn's baby`` Rachel then says after Santana. ''Oh`` Santana says. ''Well just use a sperm to get pregnant`` she continued. ''Yea, but I want the baby to be biologically ours. `` ''Well, I do-`` Santana was stop mid-sentence by Puck, Quinn, Sam, Artie and the rest of New Directions come down. They started the party.

Santana's favorite song came on. Artie started to sing.

_(Artie)_

_Blame it on the goose gotta feeling loose_

_Blame it on the 'tron gotta you in the zone_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol_

_(Artie and Santana with New Directions)_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol _

_(Artie)_

_Eh, she say she usually don't_

_But I know that she front_

_Cause shawty know what she want _

_But she don't wanna seem like she's easy_

_(Puck)_

_I ain't saying that you won't do_

Puck went to Santana and Mercedes and started dancing with Santana while she grinded on him while Mercedes danced along with her.

_(Puck)_

_But you know we probably gonna do_

_What you been feelin' deep insi-i-ide _

_Don't li-i-i.e.e now_

_(Mercedes and Santana with New Directions Girls)_

_Boy what you drinking_

_Gonna let it sink in_

_Here for the weekend thinking we can_

_(Mercedes)_

_See where we can be _

_If we press fast forward (Santana: Ooh)_

_Just one more round if you down_

_I know it (Santana: Ooh yeah, yeah)_

_(Artie with Puck and New Directions Boys)_

_Fill another cup up_

_Feeling on your butt what_

_You don't even care now_

_I was unaware how fine you was before my buzz set in_

_(Santana and New Directions Girls)_

_My buzz set in_

Artie and Santana sang the chorus and Artie sang the second verse all by himself. Mercedes and Santana did their parts. It was time for Santana and Mercedes' riffs when Artie and Puck sang the chorus. Now it was time for the bridge.

_(Artie, Mercedes and Tina)_

_Now to the ballas poppin` bottles with their henny in their cups_

_Screaming money ain't a thing_

_If you ain't throw it up_

_(Artie)_

_In the sky_

_(Mercedes with Tina)_

_In the sky_

_(Artie)_

_And hold your drinks up high_

_(Mercedes and Tina)_

_Up high_

_(Santana with Puck)_

_Now to my independent mommas_

_Who can buy their own bottles_

_(Santana and Puck with New Directions)_

_If you looking like a model_

_When the broke fellas holla_

_(Artie and Puck)_

_Tell 'em bye_

_(Santana and Mercedes)_

_Buh-bye_

_(Artie and Puck)_

_And hold your drinks up high_

_(Santana)_

_High_

The four finished out the chorus like they did before with Santana on riffs and Artie and Mercedes singing with New Directions.

The party was still going on at 8:45 way past Rachel's beauty sleep at a time of 7:45. Quinn and Rachel were sitting down on a chair talking. ''I'm just saying, Quinn, this party has been going on too long`` Rachel says. ''Rachel, this party started at 7 and its 8:45`` Quinn says. ''8:45 is an hour past my beauty sleep`` Rachel screams. Quinn laughed at her girlfriend and pulled her out to dance.

Santana and Puck were dancing on the dance floor. They were dancing to a little beat Artie made. It was amazing! The two were having an amazing time together.

''This is amazing`` Santana says. ''I know, baby`` Puck replied. She put her arms around his neck as his hands landed on her waist. Brittany came by them and put Puck's hands off her best friend's hips.

''Puck, Santana, remember in the song it said get your hands off my hips so get your hands off Santana's hips, Puck`` Brittany said before running away singing la, la, la, la, la. Santana laughed at her best friend's behavior. Puck still put his hands on Santana's hips and they danced and kissed.

A little while later, Santana and Quinn were talking to eachother. ''Santana, I'm sorry for doing that to you. I mean I got pregnant at 15`` Quinn says. ''I'm cool, Quinn now let's go party`` Santana jumps up but gets pulled down by Quinn. ''No partying, Santana`` Quinn says. Santana rolled her eyes. ''I was wrong for what I did to you and I want to says I'm sorry and that we could still be friends`` Quinn said. Santana smiled and nodded at Quinn implying that they could still be friends. The two friends hugged and went to party together.


	5. Note

The voting results have been counted. The winner of what Santana should have is...

**Twin Girls!**

Santana is having twin girls. Vote for what their names should be. I'm writing a new poll.


	6. The Marriage Plan

Hey! This is the new addition. It includes Pucktana major storylines. It includes Puckleberry friendship. There's also imply of Tina/Santana friendship. If you want any friendship or relationship to have a storyline, write a review or PM me. Either or. The song in this chapter is Marry Me.

Puck was currently at the jewelry shop with Rachel. ''Rachel, could you focus`` he said to Rachel. ''Oh sorry`` she apologized. ''Do you have everything checked`` Puck asked the small girl. ''Yep, Quinn told the rest other than Santana about the Marry Me performance for Santana. `` ''Great, now all we have to do is get a ring`` Puck said. The two walked through the store looking at rings until Puck saw a really great one. ''Rachel, come look at this. `` The ring was a sparkly diamond ring.

''She would totally love that`` Rachel said. ''I know`` Puck answered. ''How much does it cost`` Rachel asked Puck. ''Umm…$3500`` He said. ''Do you have enough? `` Puck nodded. They bought the ring.

The group then met up at 2:25 to talk about the performance. ''Does everybody have their lines and rehearsed them`` Quinn asks the group. They all nodded. ''Okay, I told Santana to meet me at Breadstix at 3 so let's go`` Puck told the group. They then left to go to the designated location.

Meanwhile, at 2:50, Santana walked into Breadstix wearing a short dress that went to her mid-thigh. It was a red, tight dress that showed off Santana's figure. She sat down at a table just when New Directions walk up on the stage. Santana looks at them shocked and thinking about why they were there. Puck apparently was with them. The music to Bruno Mar's Marry You began. Finn went and bent in front of Santana. Santana giggled.

_(Finn)_

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Rachel came and sat next to Santana and hugged her as she sang.

_(Rachel)_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it the dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Quinn and Sam made their way to Santana's table as Finn picked up Rachel and twirled her around back to the stage. Quinn toke Santana's hand into hers as she sang.

_(Quinn)_

_Well I know this little chapel_

_On the boulevard _

_We can go-o-oh (Rachel: go-o-oh)_

_No one will know (Rachel: know-o-oh)_

_(Sam)_

_Oh,_

_Come on girl_

_(Quinn with Rachel and New Directions Girls)_

_Who cares if we're trashed?_

_Got a pocket full of cash_

Puck pushed them out of the way and smiled at his girlfriend as she started to cry.

_(Puck with Rachel, Quinn and New Directions)_

_We can blow-o-oh (Tina: blow-o-oh)_

_Shots of patro-o-on (Tina and Rachel: patro-o-on)_

_Ahh and its on girl_

Puck was then joined by Artie and Brittany.

_(Puck, Artie and Brittany)_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_(Puck and Artie with Brittany)_

_If you're ready like I'm ready_

Puck kissed Santana on her hand and left. Santana was then joined by a dancing Mike and Tina. Santana clapped along to the song just as the whole restaurant was.

_(Tina)_

_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_(Mike and Tina)_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_(Tina)_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

They left as Rachel and Puck found their way to Santana again. Santana loved the performance. She was crying as she was smiling.

_(Rachel and Puck with Finn and New Directions)_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it the dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_(Rachel)_

_Ohh_

Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt came to Santana and started singing to her.

_(Blaine and Kurt)_

_I'll go get a ring_

_(Mercedes)_

_Let the choir bells sing_

_(Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine)_

_Like o-o-ooh (Tina and New Directions: o-o-ooh)_

_So whatcha wanna do-o-oh (Tina, Puck and New Directions: do-o-oh)?_

_(Sam with Finn)_

_Let's just run girl_

Santana now joined the group and started to sing.

_(Santana)_

_If we wake up and we wanna break-up_

_(Santana with Tina, Quinn and New Directions)_

_That's co-o-ol (Brittany: co-o-ol)_

_No I won't blame you o-oh (Sam and Rachel: you-o-oh)_

_Ahh, it was fun, girl_

_(Artie, Santana and New Directions)_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready like I'm ready_

_(Sam, Puck and Quinn with New Directions)_

'_Cause it's a beautiful night (Santana: Beautiful night)_

_We're looking for something dumb to do (Tina: So dumb) (Santana: Yeah)_

_Hey baby, (Rachel: Baby)_

_I think wanna marry (with Rachel: you) (Santana: Ooooh)_

_(Mike and Tina with New Directions)_

_(Rachel: Ooooh)Is it the look in your eyes (Sam: Look in your eyes) (Santana: Eyes)_

_Or is it the dancing juice (Rachel: Dance) (Santana: Oh yeah!)_

_Who cares, baby? (Mercedes: Who freaking cares)_

_I think I wanna marry you (Sam: Marry) (Santana: Yeah, you)_

_(Puck)_

_Just say I do-oh-o-oh_

_(Sam and Mike)_

_Tell me right now, baby_

_(Artie)_

_Tell me right now, baby_

_(Blaine and Kurt)_

_Just say I do-oh-o-oh_

_(Finn)_

_Tell me right now, baby_

_(Artie)_

_Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh_

_(Quinn and New Directions)_

'_Cause it's a beautiful night (Santana: Night)_

_We're looking for something dumb to do (Santana: Dumb to do)_

_(Rachel and Quinn)_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_(Finn and Quinn with New Directions)_

_Is it the look in your eyes (Rachel: Ooh)_

_Or is it the drinking juice (Santana: That juice)_

_Who cares, baby (Sam: What's up, babe?) (Santana and Tina: Yeah!)_

_I think I wanna marry you (Santana: Marry you, Ooooh)_

The whole restaurant went crazy. Puck pulled Santana out on the dance floor. Her got on one knee and pulled out the ring. Santana gasped and more tears came out.

''Santana Marie Lopez, will you marry me and is it a yes`` Puck asks Santana, crying.

''It's not a yes`` Santana says. ''What`` Puck asks, heartbroken. Tina looked at her friend. She hoped it was a joke. The whole restaurant looked shocked and sad including Hannah and Naomi.

''It's a hell yes`` Santana says, smiling. Puck smiled at her. He put the ringer on her finger and stood up. Santana put her hands around Puck's neck and kissed him. Puck wrapped his arms around Santana's waist. The restaurant cheered and Tina and Rachel screamed ''Santana and Puck``.


	7. All Yall Do Is Fight

New Chapter

Santana woke up. She looked beside her bed shared with Puck not to see him. She sat up and called his name.

''Puck…Babe…Are you here…Are you okay`` Santana said.

She got out the bed with her phone in her hand. She found it was their Fall Break. She also found it was Saturday. Santana walked down the stairs. She saw Naomi watching TV. Santana slowly walked over there and sat next to her. ''Where's your Mom and Puck`` Santana asks Naomi. ''Mom and Puck had a fight last night. Puck stormed out and Mom went out to find him. `` ''Oh`` Santana said. Naomi stands up. ''I wanna go outside`` Naomi says to Santana.

''Well go in the yard and play with Dianna and Gina. ``

''Don't forget Zack and I wanna go shopping`` Naomi says. ''Well, how about me, you, Puck and your Mom go on a road trip. Matter of fact let me call your mom`` Santana pulled out her phone. All of a sudden Puck and Hannah walked in. ''Mom! Puck! ``

''Hey sweetie and hey honey`` Hannah says to Naomi and Santana. ''Good morning, Hannah`` Santana says.

About 2 hours later, Puck, Santana, Naomi and Hannah were in Hannah's Kia. Santana told them about her idea and Hannah said they that could do it.

Santana was in the passenger seat. She plugged her iPod in and turned on one of her favorite songs.

_(Santana)_

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

_To fly, to fly_

_(Naomi)_

_Uh_

_Yo, yo_

The song continued on as Santana sang the chorus.

Another hour passed and Santana was asleep. She was awoken by the sound of screaming and arguing. She woke up and saw Hannah and Puck arguing. Naomi was trying to tell them to shut up and stop. Santana stared at the two. They were almost always fighting ever since Puck brought Santana home. Was Santana the problem?

''You know what. Santana, honey, I'm sorry but we're going back home`` Hannah says. Santana nodded, heartbroken. Hannah drove back home still arguing with Puck.

At around 12:30, Santana packed all her things in a suitcase and her bag. Don't forget her purse. She grabbed her keys and got in her car. She wanted the problems and arguing with Hannah and Puck to stop. She thought she was the problem and she had to leave. She got into her car. She didn't know where to go. She finally realized who to go to: Rachel.

At 1:35, Rachel was awoken by a knock on the door. Santana didn't just wake Rachel; she woke up her family.

Rachel answered the door. ''Santana, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT 1:45`` Rachel says to Santana. ''I had to get out of Puck's house. He and his mother were always fighting. They've been doing it ever since I moved in with them`` Santana says, crying. Rachel hugged her. ''Santana, don't cry, everything is gonna be alright`` Rachel says to her friend.

''Rachel, sweetie, who's at the door`` Hiram asks his daughter. ''Santana`` Hiram and Leroy both knew that Rachel and Santana were like best friends. They had a play date when they were young.

''Bring her in`` Leroy says.

Rachel and Santana came in. Santana was very wet. Hiram and Leroy walked down the stairs to their daughter and her friend. ''Santana, honey, what's wrong`` Hiram asks Santana. Santana looked down and Rachel answered for her. ''Noah and his mother are always fighting since Santana moved in. She needed to get out so they could stop. ``

''Oh, sweetie, are you okay`` Hiram asks Santana as Leroy and him go to her sides. Santana nods. ''I think I am`` Santana replies. ''Alright, well let's get you some new clothes`` Leroy says. ''I have some clothes she could wear`` Rachel says as she puts a towel on Santana. They go upstairs followed by Hiram and Leroy. Santana puts on Rachel's pink Hello Kitty pajamas. They go on to her thighs and give a perfect view of Santana's body and figure.

''Rachel, you still by Hello Kitty`` Santana asks Rachel. Rachel looks down. ''It comes in handy. And you never know when you'll need it. ``

''Well, it does look sexy on me. I'm working it`` Santana says and struts over to the bed. Rachel giggles.

''Wanna watch a movie`` Rachel asks.

''Sure, do you have Ted`` Santana asks, remembering her favorite movie Puck made her see. Rachel nodded and put the DVD in the DVD player. They watched the movie and laughed their butts off until they fell asleep at 3:00.

Meanwhile, Puck woke up back in his house, wanting a midnight snack. He looked over on his bed and saw Santana was gone. He got up and looked around for her. He couldn't find her. He went into his mother's room. ''Mom, Santana's gone`` Puck says. Hannah sat straight up. ''WHAT?!`` ''I cannot find her anywhere. Maybe she's at Brittany's. Let me call her`` Puck took out his cell phone and called Brittany. She answered after 3 rings.

''Hello`` Brittany asked. ''Hey Brittany`` ''Puck! Where's Santana? ``

''I don't know. She's not home and I'm wondering if she's there with you``

''No, she's not here. It's just me, Quinn, Artie, Mercedes and Sam having a sleep-over. I invited Santana but she said she wasn't feeling good`` Brittany said.

''Okay. Bye Brittany``

''Bye Puck`` Brittany ended the call.

Hannah stared at her son. ''Is she at Brittany's? `` Puck shook his head no. ''Well, Noah, I'm sure wherever she is, she's okay. Just go to sleep and when you wake up, she might be here`` Puck smiled. ''Maybe you're right. 'Nite mom`` ''Goodnight, son`` Hannah said before slowly falling asleep. Puck went and his room and fell asleep. He was cursed with horrible nightmares about Santana.

At around 6:30, Santana was awoken by Rachel singing Defying Gravity with somebody. Was that…was that Kurt?

Kurt walked out of Rachel's bathroom. ''Hey Santana`` Kurt greeted her. ''Hey Kurt`` Santana says standing up. ''Why are you here`` she continues. ''Rachel called me over``

''Oh``

''So you two have anything planned today`` Santana says standing up. When did her hair get pinned up? ''Umm…well there's this new dance club in Columbus and Rachel and Quinn want to go there before school starts on Monday. I wanna go to. Do you want to come`` Kurt asked Santana. ''Sure, I don't have anything else planned so why not`` Santana says. ''But I do need some clothes`` Santana said.

''Alright, I'll take you home and get you some clothes`` Kurt says grabbing his keys and his bag. ''Okay, let's go`` Santana says. She puts her shoes and goes outside still in Rachel's pajamas.

''Rachel, I'm gonna go get Santana some clothes from home. Be right back`` Kurt says.

''Okay`` Rachel yells from the bathroom.

Kurt gets in his car and him and Santana go to Puck's house.


	8. Major Trouble

If you want any friendship or pairing to have a storyline, write a review with the pairing/friendship and the storyline. It has to be out of these friendships/pairings:

Pairings: Puck/Santana, Will/Emma, Quinn/Rachel, Mike/Tina, Sam/Mercedes, Finn/Mercedes, Artie/Brittany, Blaine/Kurt

Friendships: Puck/Sam, Mercedes/Tina, Santana/Rachel, Brittany/Santana, Unique/Blaine, Artie/Kurt, Mike/Quinn

Anyway…here comes the chapter.

Santana walked into McKinley with confidence in herself. Today was the day she got to shine. She was gonna show Mr. Schue that she deserved that solo in their Sectionals set list. The set list had been changed on Rachel's command.

She went through English, Math, History, and Lunch and taught the Cheerios their choreography.

Finally, Glee club was here. When Mr. Schue walked in, Santana made her move. ''Mr. Schue, why did you change the set list`` she asks. Will stop writing on the board and looked at Santana. ''What? `` Santana smirked. ''I said why did you change our Sectionals set list? Was it because of Rachel`` Santana asks pretending that she doesn't know the answer. ''Umm…yes I did change the set list. Rachel thought that it was too pop and R&B. She decided on Broadway`` Will says.

''Bullshit`` Santana screams.

''We don't want Broadway. Only Rachel does. We want Pop and R&B`` Santana continues.

''Yea, why does Rachel always get to decide on what we get to do`` Tina agrees with Santana's topic. ''She ain't the leader of us`` Mercedes says. ''Why does she gets to always sing and we don't know? Why are all of us back-up for her`` Puck shouts.

''Calm down, guys, you guys are acting way too crazy and silly. I want to do Broadway, also`` Will says. Santana stares at him like he's stupid.

''And you expect all of us to go with it. If that's how it's gonna be, I quit`` Santana says and she storms out. ''Me too`` Tina agrees with Mercedes, Puck and Artie following her. ''I'm out`` Mike says and walks behind them. They had lost 6 members of because of Rachel's command.

After school, Rachel and Quinn were sitting in Rachel's room. ''I cannot believe we lost 6 of our members just because of Broadway`` Rachel says to Quinn. Quinn nods. ''Well Rachel, some people don't love Broadway as much as you and Kurt do`` Quinn says. ''Maybe we could invite them to the auditorium and sing a song for ''Grease`` or maybe ''Rent``. Although ''Wicked`` wouldn't hurt a bit. I always wanted to do ''Annie`` that wouldn't hurt a bit and-`` ''Rachel! `` Quinn had cut Rachel off.

''What`` Rachel asks.

''Maybe if you just turned back to the original pop and R&B set list, we could of have enough members to compete with`` Quinn tells Rachel. Rachel stares at her. ''Rachel, baby, we only have you, me, Unique, Brittany, Kurt, Finn, Joe, Sugar, Joe, Blaine and Sam. That's not enough to compete with cause that's…11 and we need 12`` Quinn says.

''We could just look for someone new to complete the group`` Rachel says.

''Yea, but no one can take the spots of the rest`` Quinn states.

Rachel looks down. ''Maybe your right. I will tell Mr. Schue`` Rachel tells her girlfriend.

The next day, Rachel was about to tell Mr. Schue what her and Quinn had talked about the day before when he said that they had been invited to a choir group's first song performance. When they got there they found that the group was led by Santana. Their coach was David Martinez, Santana's uncle.

''Welcome to the All-Stars first performance`` David greets them as they sit down in their reserved seats. The rest of the school was there. The group included the New Directions members who quit, a girl named Marley Rose, another named Savannah Johnson and a boy named Gregory Reed.

They were doing a Britney Spears tribute. First the girls were performing Womanizer.

_(Santana with Mercedes)_

_Superstar,_

_Where you from_

_How's it going?_

_I know you got a clue what you're doing_

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here but I know what you are_

_What you are, baby_

Santana was grinding on Puck as Tina started to sing.

_(Tina)_

_Look at you_

_Getting' more than just a re-up_

_Baby, you_

_Got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Fakin' like a good one_

_But I call 'em like I see 'em_

_I know what you are_

_(With Marley: What you are baby)_

_(Santana with All-Star Girls)_

_Womanizer, woman, womanizer,_

_You're a womanizer_

_Oh_

_Womanizer_

_Oh_

_You're a womanizer baby_

_(Santana and Marley)_

_You, you, you are_

_You, you, you are_

_(Marley)_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

_(Puck: Womanizer)_

_(All-Star Girls)_

_Boy don't try to front ah-ah_

_I know just what you are ah-ah_

_Boy don't try to front ah-ah_

_I know just what you are ah-ah_

_(Savannah)_

_(Santana: You)_

_You got me goin'_

_(Mercedes: You)_

_You're oh so charmin'_

_(Tina: You)_

_But I can't do it_

_(Marley: You)_

_You womanizer_

_(All-Star Girls)_

_Boy don't try to front ah-ah_

_I know just what you are ah-ah_

_Boy don't try to front ah-ah_

_I know just what you are ah-ah_

_(Savannah)_

_(Santana: You)_

_You say I'm crazy_

_(Mercedes: You)_

_I got your crazy_

_(Tina: You)_

_You're nothing but a _

_(Marley: You)_

_Womanizer_

_(Mercedes and Marley)_

_Daddy-O_

_You got the swagger of a champion_

_Too bad for you_

_You just can't find the right companion_

_(Tina)_

_I guess when you have one too many_

_Makes it hard_

_It could be easy_

_(Santana)_

_Who you are_

_That's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop_

_(Mercedes, Santana, Marley and Tina)_

_Must mistake me as a sucker_

_To think that I would be a victim_

_Not another_

_Say it play it how you wanna_

_But there's no way I'm ever gonna fall for you_

_(Santana)_

_Never you, baby!_

_(Santana with All-Star Girls)_

_Womanizer, woman, womanizer,_

_You're a womanizer_

_Oh_

_Womanizer_

_Oh_

_You're a womanizer baby_

_You, you, you are_

_You, you, you are_

_(Marley with All-Star Girls)_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

_(Santana: Oh)_

_(Puck: Womanizer)_

_(All-Star Girls)_

_Boy don't try to front ah-ah_

_I know just what you are ah-ah_

_Boy don't try to front ah-ah_

_I know just what you are ah-ah_

_(Savannah)_

_(Santana: You)_

_You got me goin'_

_(Mercedes: You)_

_You're oh so charmin'_

_(Tina: You)_

_But I can't do it_

_(Marley: You)_

_You womanizer_

_(All-Star Girls)_

_Boy don't try to front ah-ah_

_I know just what you are ah-ah (Santana: I know you are)_

_Boy don't try to front ah-ah_

_I know just what you are ah-ah_

_(Savannah)_

_(Santana: You)_

_You say I'm crazy_

_(Mercedes: You)_

_I got your crazy_

_(Tina: You)_

_You're nothing but a _

_(Marley: You)_

_Womanizer_

_(Tina)_

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world_

_(Marley)_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

_(Mercedes)_

_Ohh_

_(Savannah)_

_It would be all good and maybe I can be your girl_

_(Santana)_

_But I can't cause we don't, you!_

_(Santana with All-Star Girls)_

_Womanizer, woman, womanizer,_

_You're a womanizer_

_Oh_

_Womanizer_

_Oh_

_You're a womanizer baby_

_You, you, you are_

_You, you, you are_

_(Marley with All-Star Girls)_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

_(Tina with All-Star Girls)_

_Boy, don't try to front (Marley: Don't try)_

_I know just what you are (Santana: I know!)_

_Boy, don't try to front (Marley: Don't you try)_

_I know just what you are (Santana: You are!)_

_(Savannah)_

_(Tina: You!)_

_You got me goin'_

_(Mercedes: You!) _

_You're oh so charmin'_

_(Tina: You!) _

_But I can't do it_

_(Marley: You!)_

_(Marley and Savannah)_

_You, womanizer_

_(Tina and Mercedes with the All-Star Girls)_

_Boy, don't try to front (Santana: I know just who you are!)_

_I know just what you are (Marley: Don't try to front!)_

_Boy, don't try to front (Santana: Whoa, whoa!)_

_I know just what you are (Santana: You are!)_

_(Marley)_

_(Tina: You!)_

_You say I'm crazy_

_(Mercedes)_

_(Tina: You!)_

_I got your crazy _

_(Marley)_

_(Tina: You!)_

_You're nothing but a _

_(Savannah)_

_(Santana with Tina: You!)_

_Womanizer_

_(Santana)_

_Yeah..._

Then 3 started to play.

_(Tina and Santana with the All-Stars)_

_One, two, three,_

_Not only you and me_

_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between_

_Countin' one, two, three_

_Peter, Paul and Mary_

_Getting down with 3P_

_Everybody loves countin'_

_Everybody loves countin'_

_Everybody loves countin'_

_(Tina)_

_Babe, pick a night_

_To come out and play_

_If it's alright_

_What do you say_

_(Santana)_

_Merrier the more_

_Triple fun that way_

_Twister on the floor_

_What do you say_

_(Artie)_

_Are you in,_

_Living in sin is the new thing,_

_Are you in,_

_(Artie with Tina)_

_I am Countin'_

_(Santana and Mercedes with the All-Stars)_

_One, two, three,_

_Not only you and me_

_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between_

_Countin' one, two, three_

_Peter, Paul and Mary_

_Getting down with 3P_

_Everybody loves countin'_

_One, two, three,_

_Not only you and me_

_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between_

_Countin' one, two, three_

_Peter, Paul and Mary_

_Getting down with 3P,_

_Everybody loves countin'_

_(Puck)_

_Three is a charm_

_Two is not the same_

_I don't see the harm_

_So are you game_

_(Mike)_

_Let's make a team_

_Make 'em say my name_

_Loving the extreme_

_Now, are you game_

_(Gregory)_

_Are you in_

_(Santana and Gregory)_

_Living in sin is the new thing,_

_(Puck)_

_Are you in_

_(Mike and Tina)_

_I am counting'_

_(Marley with Santana and the All-Stars)_

_One, two, three,_

_Not only you and me_

_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between_

_Countin' one, two, three_

_Peter, Paul and Mary_

_Getting down with 3P_

_Everybody loves countin'_

_One, two, three_

_Not only you and me_

_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between_

_Countin' one, two, three_

_Peter, Paul and Mary_

_Getting down with 3P_

_Everybody loves countin'_

_(Puck)_

_What we do is innocent_

_Just for fun and nothing meant_

_(Marley and Savannah)_

_If you don't like the company_

_Let's just do it you and me,_

_(Artie)_

_You and me_

_(Tina and Mike)_

_Or three_

_Or four_

_(Mike)_

_On the floor_

_(Gregory)_

_On the floor_

_(Artie)_

_On the floor_

_(Mercedes)_

_On the floor_

_(Santana)_

_On the floor_

_(Marley)_

_On the floor!_

_(Puck and Santana with Marley, Tina and the All-Stars)_

_One, two, three_

_Not only you and me_

_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between_

_Countin' one, two, three_

_Peter, Paul and Mary_

_Getting down with 3P_

_Everybody loves countin' (Santana: One, two, three)_

_(Marley and Gregory with the All-Stars)_

_Not only you and me (Santana: Oooh!)_

_Got 180 degrees and_

_(Santana with Marley, Gregory and the All-Stars)_

_I'm caught in between,_

_Countin'_

_(Marley, Gregory and the All-Stars)_

_One, two, three (Santana: One, Two, Three)_

_Peter, Paul and Mary_

_Getting down with 3P (Santana: Getting down with 3P)_

_(Santana with the All-Stars)_

_Everybody loves countin'_

The whole auditorium went wild. There was something the New Directions had to do.

This was very exciting to write. Also, I want to write 3 new stories and I don't what to write so vote on my new poll.


	9. Bang, Bang, Bang

Hey, everybody! I know it has been a long time since I have updated but here's the new chapter. Things have changed in Pucktana's relationship that will have an impact on the plot of the next few chapters of The New Santana Lopez. Read and find out what it is. Also All-Stars have broken up and now all of them are in New Directions…well Santana, Marley, Puck, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Artie and Greg are.

Santana had been living with Rachel for the last few weeks. She was having a hard time at this point. She had just found out lots of dejected, shattering news. One of her twin girls had died inside of her belly. That means that Santana will only give birth to one baby not two. Puck didn't care though. He didn't really care about Santana anymore. That's why Santana moved out. She and Puck broke up and Puck was cheating on her.

Who cheats on his pregnant fiancée?

Apparently Puck did.

So Santana moved out. She was comforted by Rachel to move in. Santana had a helpful friend to help her out. Brittany was going to let Santana stay with her but her house was too small and Lord Tubbington hadn't want Santana to take his spot in Brittany's heart.

So Rachel was 2nd in line.

Santana was in her bed in the guest room, crying. Her life was over. Her fiancé cheated on her, one of her baby's is dead and she was a 17-year old girl who was 6 ½ months pregnant. Everything and everybody had turned on Santana. She didn't have anyone to love but her unborn daughter.

Santana couldn't concentrate on nothing. Her phone ringing her favorite song at the time, Demi Lovato's Skyscraper knocked Santana out of her thoughts. She answered the phone.

''Hello`` Santana said.

''Hey Sanni`` Brittany said.

Santana smiled. ''Hey Brittany``

''Did you know that Puck is having a date with Tanya tonight at Breadstix at like 7 or 7:30`` Brittany asked.

Santana dropped the phone on the floor. She couldn't believe it. Tanya was Santana and Brittany's childhood friend. She was 18. She's was a senior at Carmel. They had broken their friendship when Tanya had transferred to Carmel and became friends with Jesse.

Santana recovered and picked up the phone. ''Are you serious, Britt`` She asked her best friend. She could hear Brittany nod. Santana had to get revenge.

The next day at school, Santana had a new look. She didn't look like the old Santana. She was a new Santana Lopez. She had a tight dress that stuck to her skin and really showed her pregnant figure. She had a jacket and some flats. She knew some boy would want to tap that. Santana could see Puck and Tanya together talking and kissing. Santana stared at her. Selena Gomez's music to Bang, Bang, Bang started to play.

_(Santana)_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Mhm-hm-hm_

_Woah_

_Woah_

_Oh_

_My new boy used to be a model_

_He looks way better than you, he looks way better than you_

_My new boy gets it how to get me_

_His love is deeper, you know, he's a real keeper, you know, oh_

Santana was now being followed by Brittany, Kitty and the Cheerios. She was following Puck and Tanya around the school hallway.

_(Santana with Brittany and Kitty)_

_Bang, bang, bang_

_I'm breaking in_

_Stealing all my love back and I'm giving to him_

_(Cheerios: Oh, whoa)_

_Bang, bang, bang_

_This time I win_

_I thought your love was all that until I let him in_

_(Cheerios: Oh, whoa)_

They were now in the gym seeing that Tanya was sitting in the bleachers watching Puck and some of his friends playing basketball.

_(Santana and the Cheerios)_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one who's moping_

_Oh, whoa_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one_

_When I'm out having fun_

_You're gonna be the one who's broken_

_Oh, whoa_

Now Santana and the Cheerios were in the auditorium singing and dancing. New Directions were in the audience and so was Tanya, watching the performance. Sue was amongst the group too. She was fascinated at their performance.

_(Santana)_

_I hope you slip and fall and trip all over my heart_

_And just lay there alone_

_Yeah_

_You got what you wanted_

_On your hands and knees_

_Grasping for air, grasping for me_

_Baby don't hold your breath_

_I moved on to the next_

_Oh, whoa!_

_(Brittany and Kitty)_

_On to the next one_

_On to the next one_

_(Santana: Oh, whoa)_

_O-On to the next one_

_On to the next one_

_(Brittany and Kitty with the Cheerios)_

_Bang, bang, bang (Santana: Bang!)_

_I'm breaking in (Santana: I'm breaking in, baby!)_

_Stealing all my love back and I'm giving to him (Santana: To him, yeah!)_

_(Cheerios: Oh, whoa)_

_Bang, bang, bang (Santana: Yeah, bang!)_

_This time I win (Santana: I win!)_

_I thought your love was all that until I let him in (Santana: Him in!)_

_(Cheerios: Oh, whoa)_

_You're gonna be the one (Santana: Yeah!)_

_You're gonna be the one (Santana: Ooh!)_

_You're gonna be the one (Santana: The one!)_

_You're gonna be the one who's moping (Santana: Moping, baby!)_

_Oh, whoa (Santana: Heeeeeeey!)_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one (Santana: Aaah!)_

_When I'm out having fun (Santana: Yeah, yeah!)_

_You're gonna be the one who's broken (Santana: Whoa!)_

_Oh, whoa (Santana: Yea, baby)_

_Bang, bang, bang (Santana: Bang!)_

_I'm breaking in (Santana: Oh, whoa, ohh!)_

_Stealing all my love back and I'm giving it to him (Santana: Yeah!)_

_Oh, whoa (Santana: Oh, whoa!)_

_Bang, bang, bang (Santana: Bang, baby, bang!)_

_This time I win (Santana: Champion!)_

_I thought your love was all that until I let him in (Santana: Your love, I let, yeah!)_

They got a standing ovation from everyone except Puck and Tanya, who left. They were so heated that Santana would do this to them. I mean, really?

Santana smiled once she saw them leave. Phase 1: Complete!

I'm thinking of new songs for them to sing next chapter and Sectionals is in Chapter 10! Write a review on what songs you think they should sing next chapter and for Sectionals. Thanks for you cooperation. Also thank you, ForeverGleek242 for reviewing and following this story. She has really helped the story and really loves this story. She is a huge help on my stories. She's very supportive to The New Santana Lopez.


	10. Sectionals Is Finally Here

I have gotten a lot of PMs for the Sectionals songs! This is the Sectionals competition.

Santana was so nervous. She was going to go on stage singing for Sectionals while she was almost 7 months pregnant. Brittany rubbed Santana's back, seeing that her best friend was nervous.

''Guys we have to be fantastic`` Rachel says.

''Rachel's right`` Marley says.

''No shit`` Puck says. ''This bowtie is hurting the hell out of me. This better be worth it. ``

''It will be. Guys we are superb. We can do this. This group always wins Sectionals`` Rachel say**s**, smiling extensive and big.

''What if we don't? We'll be like…losers`` Brittany says.

''Exactly, Berry. What if we lose? `` Santana says now joining the conversation.

''We're not. This group is better than that. We can win`` Quinn says, answering for her girlfriend instead.

''Last time I checked, I was talking to Berry not you Quinn`` Santana says, opening an argument with Quinn.

''Guys, stop. We're next and we need to rock it`` Unique says. ''He-Slash-She is right, guys. We need to win. `` ''My name is Unique not He-Slash-Her, Puck`` Unique says. Puck rolls his eyes.

''Now let's welcome McKinley High's New Directions`` the host said. Everybody clapped. ''Let's rock it`` Marley says, smiling. Her and Brittany helped Santana up. First was Santana and Puck's duet. It was Thinking Bout You by Frank Ocean. Puck sat on a stool with his guitar in his hand. Santana was standing up beside him. Her hand was located on his shoulder while the other was on her belly. The music started to play.

_(Santana)_

_A tornado flew around my room before you came_

_Excuse the mess it made_

_It usually doesn't rain _

_In Southern California, much like Arizona_

_My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl_

Puck smiled at the crowd as he started to sing his part.

_(Puck)_

_When I'm thinking 'bout you (Santana: Ooh, no, no, no)_

_I've been thinking 'bout you (Santana: You know, know, know)_

_I've been thinking 'bout you_

_Do you think about me still?_

_Do ya, do ya?_

Santana smiled as she started to sing along with Puck.

_(Santana and Puck)_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Puck: Ahead)_

'_Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever (Puck: Oooh, oooh)_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Santana: Ahead)_

'_Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever (Santana: Oooh, oooh)_

Santana walked to center stage and continue to sing the second verse, smiling at the audience who were clapping and singing along with Puck and Santana.

_(Santana)_

_No I don't like you (Puck: I don't like you)_

_I just thought you were cool enough to kick it (Puck: To kick it)_

_Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho (Puck: Idaho)_

_Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute (Puck: You're cute)_

_That's why I kissed you (Puck: I kissed you) (Santana: Yeah)_

_Got a fighter jet I don't get to fly it, though (Puck: I don't get to fly it)_

_I'm lying down_

_(Puck)_

_Thinking (Santana: Yeah) 'bout you (Santana: Ooh, no, no, no)_

_(Santana: I) I've been thinking 'bout you (Santana: You know, know, know)_

_I've been thinking 'bout you (Santana: You)_

_Do you think about me still? (Santana: Do)_

_Do ya, do ya? (Santana: Ya, yeah)_

Puck got up from the stool with his guitar, playing it. He went up to Santana and they started to sing together.

_(Santana and Puck)_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Puck: Ahead)_

'_Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever (Puck: Oooh, oooh)_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Santana: Ahead)_

'_Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever (Santana: Oooh, oooh)_

_Yes of course, I remember, how can I forget?_

_How you feel?_

_And though you were my first time_

_A new feel_

_It won't ever get old, not in my soul_

_Not in my spirit, keep it alive_

_We'll go down this road till it turns from color to black and white_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Puck: Ahead)_

'_Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever (Puck: Oooh, oooh)_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Santana: Ahead)_

'_Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever (Santana: Oooh, oooh)_

Santana and Puck looked at each other and smiled. Everybody in building clapped including Will, Emma, Sue, Coach Beiste and New Directions.

''Yes! We are on a roll. Finn, pull the stool back and we will all go on the stage`` Rachel says, smiling big.

Finn did what he was ordered to do from Rachel's command.

Puck still had his guitar in his hands as New Directions came on the stage with him and Santana.

_(Quinn)_

_Dearly beloved if this love only exist in my dreams_

_Don't wake me up_

Puck started to play the guitar as Blaine started to sing the first verse.

_(Blaine)_

_Too much light in this window_

_Don't wake me up_

_Only coffee, no sugar, inside my cup_

_If I wake and you're here still,_

_Give me a kiss_

_I wasn't finish dreaming about your lips_

Every grabbed a partner and did the tango. Blaine grabbed Santana.

_(Santana with New Directions)_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up_

_Don't wake me up_

_Don't wake me_

_Don't wake me up…! Oh!_

_Don't wake me up…!_

_Don't wake me up…! Yeah!_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up_

_Don't wake me up_

_Don't wake me_

Blaine and Santana, who were in center stage tangoed to the back whole Rachel and her dance partner Sam tangoed to where Blaine and Santana were located at before they moved.

_(Rachel and Sam)_

_So much life in the city_

_You won't believe_

_Been awake for some days now_

_No time to sleep_

_If your heart is a pillow_

_This love's the bed_

_Tell me what is the music inside my head_

Everybody switched partners so Rachel was now dancing with Joe and Sam, still in center stage, was saw dancing with an energetic, fierce pregnant Santana Lopez.

_(Santana with New Directions)_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up (Santana: Yeah)_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up_

_Don't wake me up_

_Don't wake me (Mercedes: Oh!)_

_Don't wake me up…! Oh!_

_Don't wake me up…!_

_Don't wake me up…! Yeah!_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up_

_Don't wake me up_

_Don't wake me_

_(Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Blaine)_

_I don't wanna fall, fall_

_Fall asleep, no_

_I don't wanna fall_

_Unless I'm falling for you_

_I don't wanna fall, fall_

_Fall asleep, no_

_I don't wanna fall_

_Unless I'm falling for you_

_(Rachel with Quinn, Blaine and New Directions)_

_(Unique: Yeah, yeah)Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up (Santana: Ooh)_

_(Mercedes: Don't wake me up, baby)Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up (Santana: Don't wake me up)_

_(Unique: Uh, yeah)Don't wake me up, (Santana: Up) up, up, up, up, up (Mercedes: Yeah!)_

_Don't wake me up (Mercedes: I said don't wake me up)_

_Don't wake me (Santana: Woah, oh)_

_(Unique: Don't wake me!)Don't wake me up…! Oh! (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah)_

_(Santana: Oooh, yeah, whoa)Don't wake me up…! (Mercedes: Baby!)_

_(Santana: Yeah, yeah)Don't wake me up…! Yeah! (Unique: Yeah)_

_(Santana: Oh)Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up (Mercedes: Ooh yeah)_

_Don't wake me up (Unique: I said don't wake me up)_

_Don't wake me (Santana: Oh yeah)_

The audience went wild. Last song: The Jackson 5 ''I Want You Back``.

_(Rachel)_

_Uh-huh huh huhhh _

_Let me tell ya now _

_Uh-huh _

_(New Directions: Mmhhmmm)_

_(Puck)_

_When I had you to myself,_

_I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd_

_(Tina)_

_But someone picked you from the bunch_

_One glance was all it took_

_(Artie)_

_Now it's much too late for me_

_To take a second look_

_(Santana (New Directions))_

_Oh baby give me one more chance _

_(To show you that I love ya)_

_Won't you please let me _

_(Back in your heart)_

_Oh darlin I was blind to let you go _

_(Let you go, baby)_

_But now since I see her in your arms _

_(I want you back)_

_Yes, I do now _

_(I want you back)_

_Ooh ooh baby _

_(I want you back)_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah _

_(I want you back)_

_Na na na na_

_(Brittany)_

_Tryin to live without your love _

_Is one long sleepless night _

_Let me show you girl _

_That I know wrong from right _

_Every street you walk right on _

_I leave tearstains on the ground _

_Following the girl _

_I didn't even want around _

_Let me tell you now_

_(Santana, Artie and Rachel (New Directions))_

_Oh darlin all I need is one more chance _

_(To show you that I love you) _

_Won't you please let me _

_(Back in your heart) _

_Oh darlin I was blind to let you go _

_(Let you go baby) _

_But now since _

_I see her in your arms _

_Uh-huh_

_(Sam and Sugar with New Directions)_

_(A-boo boo boom ba boom 5x) _

_Ah boo boo boo boo _

_Ah boo boo boo boo _

_(Santana: All I want)_

_Ah boo boo boo boo _

_(Rachel: All I need)_

_Ah boo boo boo boo _

_(Santana: All I want)_

_Ah boo boo boo boo _

_(Rachel: All I need!)_

Puck looked at Santana dancing with Sam as he sang his next part of the song.

_(Puck)_

_Oh, just one more chance to _

_Show you that I love you baby, _

_(Santana)_

_Baby! _

_(Puck)_

_Baby _

_(Santana)_

_Baby! _

_(Puck)_

_Baby, _

_(Santana)_

_Baby! _

_(Sam, Sugar and Brittany: I want you back) _

_(Tina)_

_Forget what happened then _

_(Artie)_

_Let me love you again!_

_(Santana, Rachel and Artie with New Directions)_

_Oh, baby, I was blind to let you goooo!  
But now since  
I see  
YOU  
In those arms  
I want you back_

_(Puck)  
Spare me out this cause_

_(Tina)  
And give me what I lost_

_(Santana, Rachel and Artie with New Directions)_

_Oh, baby, I need one more chance  
Ha!  
I'll tell you that I love you  
Baby  
Oh!  
Baby  
Oh!  
I want you back!  
Ha  
I want you back!  
Oh, I want you back_

Showstopper…Fantastic…Superb…some of the words racing through the audience as they clapped for the performance that won the competition. New Directions were so happy that Santana actually hugged Puck.


	11. Santana To The Rescue

New chapter!

This includes Pucktana, Pezberry, Sancedes and Samcedes scenes and for the first time Wemma scenes. Next time I promise Brittana and Klaine scenes will happen.

Santana walked into Glee Club. She was 7 ½ months pregnant. She sat down next to Rachel. Mr. Schue came in.

''Okay guys since Regionals is in like a couple of weeks`` He starts.

''6 weeks`` Rachel says. ''Around the same time Santana will have her baby. ``

''Yes, precisely, Rachel… but… umm… I wanna go over our Regionals set list. I was thinking that since Santana is our new lead singer she should sing Oath by Cher Lloyd as a solo with Marley and Kitty providing back up. Also We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together sung by Santana, Puck, Kurt and Blaine. And finally, Some Nights by fun and I think the solos should be from Santana, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Marley, Jake, Kitty, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Joe. ``

''I like the songs and my solo`` Santana says, smiling. Mr. Schue nods. ''Alright… so does anyone have a song? ``

Rachel raises her hand. ''Me, Santana and Quinn do. We have 2. ``

Mr. Schue nods. He moves out of the way so they can come up.

_Quinn (Santana and Rachel):_

_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_

_I've been cryin' (Ooh ooh)_

_'Cause I'm lonely (For you)_

_Smiles have all turned (To tears)_

_But tears won't wash away the fears (Ooh ooh)_

_That you're never ever gonna return (Eh eh eh eh eh)_

_To ease the fire that within me burns (Eh eh eh eh eh)_

_Rachel (with Santana and Quinn):_

_It keeps me (crying baby for you)_

_Keeps me (sighin' baby for you)_

_Santana (Rachel and Quinn):_

_So won't you hurry?_

_Come on boy, see about me (Come see about me)_

_See about you baby (Come see about me)_

_I've given up my friends just (For you)_

_Rachel (with Santana and Quinn):_

_My friends are gone and you (have too)_

_No peace shall I find (Ooh ooh)_

_Until you come back and be mine (Ooh ooh)_

_No matter what you do or say (Eh eh eh eh eh)_

_I'm gonna love you anyway (Eh eh eh eh eh)_

_Quinn (with Santana and Rachel):_

_Keep on (crying baby for you)_

_I'm gonna keep (sighin' baby for you)_

_Santana (Rachel and Quinn):_

_So come on, hurry_

_Come on and see about me (Come see about me)_

_See about you baby (Come see about me)_

_Sometimes up (Up, ooh ooh)_

_Sometimes down (Down, ooh ooh)_

_My life's so uncertain (Ooh ooh)_

_With you not around (Ooh ooh)_

_From my arms you may be out of reach (Eh eh eh eh eh)_

_But my heart says you're here to keep (Eh eh eh eh eh)_

_Santana and Rachel (with Quinn):_

_Keeps me (crying baby for you)_

_Keep on, keep on (crying baby for you)_

_Santana (Rachel and Quinn):_

_So won't you hurry_

_Come on boy and see about me (Come see about me)_

_See about you baby (Come see about me)_

_You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me)_

_I love you only (Come see about me)_

_Rachel (Quinn and Santana):_

_See about me (Come see about me)_

_Quinn (Santana and Rachel):_

_See about your baby (Come see about me)_

_Santana (Rachel and Quinn):_

_You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me)_

_Santana, Rachel and Quinn:_

_I love you only _

_Come see about me_

_Come see about me, ooh_

''Now this next song is dedicated to our friend Finn`` Rachel says.

_(Santana)_

_Wooh, ehhhh, wooooh_

_I've been waiting on the sunset_

_Bills on my mindset I can't deny_

_That they're getting' high _

Santana gives Finn a little hug.

_(Santana)_

_Higher than my income_

_In comes bread crumbs_

_I've been trying to survive_

_(Rachel)_

_The glow that the sun gives_

_Right around sunset_

_Helps me realize_

_This is just a journey_

_(Quinn)_

_Drop your worries_

_You are gonna turn out fine_

_Oh, you'll turn out fine_

_Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine_

The girls crowd Finn and sing to him. He claps along with Sam and Puck.

_(Santana, Quinn and Rachel)_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh_

_You gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh_

_I know it's hard, know it's hard,_

_To remember sometimes,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh_

Mike and Brittany get up and start to dance.

_(Quinn)_

_I've got my hands in my pockets,_

_Kickin' these rocks_

_Its kinda hard to watch this life go by_

_I'm buyin' into skeptics,_

_Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes_

_(Rachel)_

_I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled_

_I start to compromise_

_My life and the purpose_

_Is it all worth it?_

_(Santana)_

_Am I gonna turn out fine? _

_Oh, you'll turn out fine_

_Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine_

New Directions and Will too joined in to sing with them.

_(Santana, Quinn and Rachel with New Directions and Will)_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh (Santana: Eh)_

_You gotta keep your head up, oh, (Santana: Oh!)_

_And you can let your hair down, eh (Santana: Eh)_

_I know it's hard, know it's hard,_

_To remember sometimes, (Santana: Sometimes)_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh_

_(Santana)_

_Only rainbows after rain_

_The sun will always come again_

_And it's a circle, circling,_

_Around again, it comes around again_

_I said_

Everyone claps on beat.

_(Santana, Quinn and Rachel)_

_Only rainbows after rain_

_The sun will always come again_

_And it's a circle, circling,_

_Around again, it comes around,_

_(Quinn with New Directions and Will)_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh, (Santana: Keep your head up)_

_And you can let your hair down, eh (Rachel: Hair down) (Santana: Eh)_

_You gotta keep your head up, oh, (Santana: Oh)_

_(Rachel: And you)And you can let your hair down, eh (Santana: Heey!) _

_(Rachel: I know)I know it's hard, know it's hard (Santana: So hard)_

_To remember sometimes, (Rachel: Sometimes)_

_(Santana: But ya gotta keep)But you gotta keep your head up, oh, (Rachel: Oh)_

_And you can let your hair down, eh (Santana: Eh-eh-eh)_

_(Rachel: Keep)Keep your head up, oh, (Santana: Oh whoa!)_

_(Rachel: And you)And you can let your hair down, eh (Santana: Your hair, whoa!)_

_Keep your head up, oh, (Santana: Oh yeah)_

_(Rachel: And you)And you can let your hair down, eh (Santana: Eh)_

_Keep your head up, oh, (Santana and Rachel: Ooh!)_

_(Rachel: And you)And you can let your hair down (Santana: Yeah!)_

_(Santana with New Directions harmonizing and doing back-up)_

_I said_

_Oh…_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_No…_

''Thanks`` Finn said smiling at the girls. Santana smiled.

''It'll be okay`` Rachel says.

Later, Mercedes was putting her books in her locker when Sam walked up to her.

''Hey baby`` Sam says. He kisses her. She pulls back smiling. ''Hey Sammy`` She says as she continues to put books in her locker.

''So you know tonight's my party`` Sam asks. Mercedes nods. ''A duh I know. I was the first one you told`` she states. ''Oh yeah… right`` Sam said a little confused. Mercedes giggled and touched his cheek. ''You're so funny`` Mercedes kept giggling. Santana came up to the two.

''Yo, wheezy, come here rights quick`` Santana goes into the choir room. Mercedes follows her leaving Sam after a kiss goodbye.

''What do you want, Santana`` Mercedes asked once they were fully in the choir room.

''You and Finn need to work this out`` Santana says. She tries to cross her arms but her belly is in the way.

''Work out what? We have nothing to say to eachother. He wants me but I want Sam and Sam wants me and we are dating. I don't want Finn nor will I ever want him. ``

''Girl, do you know what Finn has done for you? He almost committed suicide last week for you and you don't give a fucking shit?! He has gone threw everything to make you his girl but you go choose Sam! What the hell? I thought you were better than that! But seems like you're not what I thought you were. You are colder than me. You are a lowdown, lifeless, cold-hearted bitch. I might be one. But I changed. Seems like you have too, Mercedes or should I say The New Mercedes Jones`` Santana says as she starts to cry. She leaves the choir room with Mercedes standing there alone.

Santana stormed out the choir room in tears and Mr. Schue, Sam and Puck saw her. Puck ran after Santana. Sam went in the choir room and Mr. Schue went to Emma.

''Emma`` Will says breathless as he walked to his fiancée.

''Will? Will, honey what's wrong? ``

''Santana, Finn and Mercedes have a problem. A huge problem and we need to work it out so we need Sue and Figgins to be a part of our plan to solve it. ``

''Wait, what's their problem`` questioned Emma.

''I'll tell you later`` Will says.

The next day, Santana went to Puck's house as she promised and was invited in by his sister. ''Hey Naomi`` Santana said, greeting the young 9-year old.

''Hey Santana! Puck's upstairs in his room`` Naomi said. Santana nodded. She waved at Hannah who smiled.

''Good afternoon Santana, how's the baby? ``

Santana nodded. Hannah already knew about one baby dying. ''She's good. I'm ready to just pop her out already`` giggled Santana. ''That's nice honey. Noah's in his room if you want him`` Hannah said. Santana nodded and went into Puck's room.

''Hey Lima Loser`` Santana greeted Puck when she got into his room.

''Hey Santana`` he said. Santana sat on his bed. ''What do ya want`` questioned Santana as she rubbed her belly with her hand. ''I wanna talk about our baby and us`` Puck said.

''Why? What about? ``

''Cause although we aren't together, I want the baby to know me`` said Puck. ''She is going to know you. You're her father, dumb ass! ``

Puck rolled his eyes. ''Santana, I mean I want to have a connection with her and not be a deadbeat dad like me, Naomi and Jake's dad. ``

Santana nodded. ''Alright, we can have a relationship as friends and the baby will know you and know that you're her father. I mean she is a Lopez and we are very smart in my genes`` Santana said.

Puck nodded. ''Gotcha`` he simply said.

Santana's phone vibrated. She picked it up. ''Hey Britt… Yeah, I'm still coming… Sure… Alright… At 11 tomorrow, got it… Okay… Bye Britt-Britt… Love you, too… Bye`` Santana hanged up the phone.

''Where you and Brittany going? ``

''Shopping for the baby`` Santana replied. Puck nodded. ''Can I come`` he asked. Santana nodded and smiled. ''Yeah, you can… I should get going`` Santana said as she gathered her things. ''See you later, Puck`` she said as she left the house. Puck waved bye and heard her say goodbye to his mom and sister.

Rachel paced her room. She let tears run down her face. She heard Santana walking past her room then stop and come in. ''Rachie, why are you crying? ``

''Quinn… I think she cheated on me`` Rachel said.

''What? Why? ``

''Because she said that s-``

''Q told you that in your face?! ``

''Santana, she told me that she wanted more action and I don't give her enough. ``

Santana rolled her eyes. ''True, but hey, you can't end up like me`` Santana pointed to her belly. ''Pregnant``

Rachel nodded. She put a string of hair behind her ear. ''Alright… Thank you, Santana. ``

''No prob. You know, you need my help after all`` Santana said to Rachel as she went into her room.

**I need names for Santana and Puck's daughter. Write a name as a review. **


	12. So Good Without You

Santana and Brittany sat on her bed and talked.

"So Santana, what are you and Puck naming the baby?" Brittany asked.

"Well, there are some that stick out like Valerie, Trinity, Isabella and Sage." replied Santana

"Santana, I like Trinity. I read that it means Three in One Triad. That's like Unholy Trinity. Me, You and Quinn!"

"I like Trinity and Brittany as a middle name. But if we were still having twins, the other baby will be called Valerie Anita." Santana said, sadly.

Brittany reached over to her and gave her a big hug. "Sanni, it's okay. We can choose between the two because honestly I like the name Valerie but Brittany as a middle name is awesome. I'll be Auntie Brittany!" She said as she pulled away. Santana giggled.

In the next room, Quinn and Rachel were having a talk. "Rachel, can I tell you something?" Rachel looked at her girlfriend and smiled. "Sure, Quinnie, anything."

Quinn took a deep breath as she turned to look at Rachel. "It's about time I told you but last week, I saw Finn and Mercedes at McDonalds on a date and them k-kiss." Quinn admitted. Rachel stared into Quinn's eyes.

Rachel got up and grabbed the phone. "What are you doing, Rach?" She asked her girlfriend. "Calling Sam and telling him what you told me." Rachel explained to Quinn as Sam answered the phone and Quinn ran to grab the phone.

"Hello?" Sam asked over the phone.

"Samuel!" That was the only thing Rachel could say before Quinn hung up the phone. "Rachel, you cannot tell Sam about that." The blonde said to the smaller girl.

"Why? He needs to know this. It's not nice to keep this away from him. Finn and Mercedes shouldn't be doing this to him." Rachel says. Quinn gave her a small smile. "Rachel, when the time is right, Sam will know." She says as they both sit on the bed and continue to watch Funny Girl.

The next day it was 10 minutes before school, Mercedes and Finn were in his truck talking.

"Finn, we need to stop this." Mercedes says.

Finn was confused. "Why? We were doing great. Every time something good happens to us, it crumbles down." Finn shouts.

"It won't be right with me being with Sam and-"Mercedes was interrupted by Finn.

"Alright then! Let's stop this. Get out!" Finn yells. Mercedes obeys and gets out. Finn stares at where she was just sitting. He pulls out his cell phone and calls Santana. He explains everything to her and before he knows it, Santana is sitting where Mercedes was just sitting.

_(Santana)_

_All my ladies if feel me_

_Help me sing it now…_

_(Finn)_

_Hey_

_Girl, I would have thought that_

_When you left me, that I'd be broken_

_With my confidence gone_

_So gone_

_(Santana)_

_I can't believe_

_I believed everything we had would last_

(The scene changed to Santana at her locker watching Puck hit on a random Cheerio from a distance.)

_(Santana)_

_So young and naïve for me_

_To think_

_She was from your past_

(The shot turns to Finn who's standing next to Santana and he watches Mercedes giggle and one of Sam's impressions)

_(Finn)_

_Hey_

_Girl, I would have thought that_

_When you said that you don't want me_

_(Santana and Finn)_

_I'd feel ugly and sense something was wrong_

(The scene changes to Santana walking towards Puck and Finn is seen walking past Mercedes)

_(Santana)_

_So dumb and naïve_

_To believe that with me you're a changed man_

_Foolish of me to compete_

_When you cheat with loose women_

_It took me some time_

_But now I've moved own_

(Shot turns to Finn as he turns a corner of the hallway with Mercedes watching him)

_(Finn)_

_Standin' in front of the mirror_

_My skins never been clearer_

_My smiles never been wider_

(Now Santana and Finn are in the choir room singing with everyone else watching them and dancing except for Mercedes and Puck)

_(Santana and Finn)_

_I look so good without you_

_Got me a new hair do_

_Lookin' fresh and brand new_

_Since you said that were through_

_(Santana)_

_Done with your lies_

_(Finn)_

_Baby, now my tears dry_

_(Santana and Finn)_

_You can see my brown eyes_

_Ever since you said goodbye_

_(Finn)_

_I look so good_

_I look so good without you_

_I look so good_

_I look so good without you_

(Santana went to sit next to Puck while Finn sat on the piano chair and smiled, watching her sing.)

_(Santana)_

_Because I realized I got_

_Me, myself and I_

_That's all I got in the end_

_That's what I found out_

_And it ain't no need to cry_

_I took a vow that from now on_

_I'm gonna be my own best friend_

_Me, myself and I_

_That's all I got in the end_

_That's what I found out_

_And it ain't no need to cry_

_I took a vow that from now on_

_I'm gonna be my own best friend_

_So controlling, you say_

_That you love me_

_But you don't_

_Your family (Finn: Your family)_

_(Santana and Finn)_

_Told me one day_

_I would see it on my own_

_(Finn)_

_Hey,_

_I never would have thought that when you left me_

_I'd feel sexy (Santana: Hey!)_

_And so good in my skin again_

_And I never would have known that_

_I'd be dreaming_

_So much better without you in my head (Santana: Yeah!)_

(Santana got up and stood in front of Puck as everyone smiled and danced)

_(Santana)_

_Even your very best friend_

_Tried to warn me on the low_

_It took me some time_

_But now I am strong_

_Standin' in front of the mirror_

_My clothes never fit better_

_My, I've never been louder_

(Finn grabbed Santana by the hand and they ran around the piano with Tina and Mike doing the same)

_(Santana and Finn)_

_I look so good without you_

_Got me a new hair do_

_Lookin' fresh and brand new_

_Since you said that were through_

_(Santana)_

_Done with your lies_

_(Finn)_

_Baby, now my tears dry_

_(Santana and Finn)_

_You can see my brown eyes_

_Ever since you said goodbye_

(Everybody except for Puck and Mercedes were dancing including Will who was liking the mash-up)

_(Finn)_

_I look so good (Santana: Oh yeah!)_

_I look so good without you (Santana: Whoa!)_

_I look so good_

_I look so good without you (Santana: Without you!)_

_(Santana)_

_Now baby, my body's lookin' better than before_

_(Finn)_

_Ain't bitin' my nails_

_Since you walked out that door_

_(Santana)_

_I realize now I deserve_

_So much more_

_Than what you give_

_(Santana and Finn)_

_Than what you give_

_Than what you give (Santana: Ohhhh)_

(All the girls followed behind Santana except for Mercedes and danced with her)

_(Santana (New Directions Girls except Mercedes))_

_Me myself and I_

_(I know that i will never disappoint myself)_

_I must have cried a thousand times_

_(All the ladies if you feel me)_

_Help me sing it now_

_(I can't regret all the times spent with you)_

_Ya, you hurt me_

_But i learned a lot along the way_

_(After all the rain)_

_You'll see the sun come out again_

_I know that i will never disappoint myself_

_Me myself and I_

_(I know that i will never disappoint myself)_

_I must have cried a thousand times_

_(All the ladies if you feel me)_

_Help me sing it now_

_(I can't regret all the times spent with you)_

_Ya, you hurt me_

_But i learned a lot along the way_

_(After all the rain)_

_You'll see the sun come out again_

_I know that i will never disappoint myself_

(Santana and Finn came together with all of New Directions except for Mercedes and Puck and sang and danced)

_(Santana and Finn with New Directions except for Mercedes and Puck)_

_I look so good without you (Santana: You!)_

_Got me a new hair do_

_Lookin' fresh and brand new_

_Since you said that were through_

_Done with your lies (Santana: Hey yeah!)_

_Baby, now my tears dry_

_You can see my brown eyes_

_Ever since you said goodbye_

_I look so good (Santana: Yeah!)_

_I look so good without you_

_I look so good (Santana: So good!)_

_I look so good without you_

"That was awesome guys. I really like the mash-up." Will said.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." Santana said, full of energy. "It just popped up in our heads." She continued. Will smiles and motions them to sit down which they do so. "First order of business, Santana's how the baby?"

Santana smiled. "She's good. I am debating against the names Trinity Brittany or Valerie Anita." Santana says. Will smiles. "Ok, second order of business. I have changed the set list."

"What?" Sam shouted.

"Why would you do that? Did Rachel tell you, too?" Puck asked. "I changed our set list because I found out we are competing against Aural Intensity and All-Stars." Will says. "So that's why we're having a Santana solo, boys group number and one whole group number."

"Mr. Schue, I think the Unholy Trinity should have a performance." Brittany says. Artie smiles and nods. "You can take the boys group number and give it to them." He says.

"Alright." Will says.

The Unholy Trinity smile at each other.

**REGIONALS IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND ALSO SANTANA AND PUCK HAVE A DISSCUSION WHICH CAN CHANGE THE STORY!**


End file.
